


Loosing To A Bet Is Not Bad

by sesesoob



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesesoob/pseuds/sesesoob
Summary: Seungsik, Chan and Sejun had a bet. The winner gets the looser do whatever he wants. Unfortunately, Seungsik lost the bet. Little did he know, he will gain something after loosing to a bet with his best friends.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. His Confession

“I can’t believe Seungsik lost to this bet.” Sejun said while laughing. While Seungsik is glaring at him like he wants to choke him to death.   
  


“I can’t believe that YOU actually won this bet.” Chan is in disbelief by the result of their bet. He looks at Seungsik with eyes being sorry because he knows that Sejun will make him do something stupid.

”I was too tired to review for that subject that’s why I got 5 mark downs.” Seungsik still disappointed in himself. “But what kind of sorcery did you do to get a full mark, Im Sejun?”   
  


“I told you!” Sejun said. Pausing as he is munching his favorite snack. “I really want to win this bet because I have something in my mind for the two of you.” He said while having a biggest grin. “Though, I didn’t expect you to be the one loosing.”

”HEY! Are you plotting something stupid for me to do?” Chan shouted. Gaining some attention from the student around them.

Sejun slightly and playfully hit his head. “Don’t shout, idiot.”

Chan hit him back. “Im Sejun. I’m older than you!”

Sejun now grabs his collar. “So what? Only by 5 months. And I’m taller. You smurf.”

”You’re only few centimetres taller than me.” Chan grabs Sejun’s collar and they both start to shake each other. Meanwhile, Seungsik just facepalm-ed himself. Another day, another petty argument, he thought. Seungsik got up, and tried to separate the two. He successfully did. Then he both hit them slightly on back of their heads.

”You two are fully grown men. Stop this childish fights.” Seungsik said, calmly. He lost count on how many times he said this line to them.

”That hippo-munching-puff-balls-snack started it.” Chan said while glaring at his best frenimy.   
  


“You’re the first one to hit me, you smurf.” Sejun said as he throws some puff balls to Chan.

”Stop, okay?” Seungsik said. “I’m the one who lost, so stop this useless fight.” He turns his attention to Sejun. “So what to do want me to do?”   
  


Sejun showed him a meaningful and playful smirk. “Do a love confession.”   
  


Chan looked at Sejun, giving him a “that’s nice” look while doing a thumbs up. Sejun and Chan high-five-d each other. “That’s a great idea Im Sejun!” Chan said laughing. Now Seungsik is glaring at them as they become chummy again. “We can now end Seungsik’s lonely single life.”

Seungsik snorted. “I’m single alright. But I’m not lonely!” He protested.

”Yeah yeah! Whatever Kang Single Seungsik.” Sejun said mockingly and they started laughing again.

”Stop mocking me!” If Seungsik is not patient enough, he would have killed the two of them. “Besides the of you are single too!”

”But we both had dated someone.” Chan said munching Sejun’s snack. “And you, Kang Seungsik, never did. Only your laptop and books are your dates when you go to coffee shops.”   
  


Seungsik stayed silent for a while. He knew that he lost this argument. “Fine. What am I suppose to do? I don’t have anyone I like.”

Sejun flushed another meaningful smirk. Seungsik knew this will not be easy.

💙💛

The three are now in their university field. Everything is planned out by Sejun. He knows that Seungsik doesn’t have anyone he likes, so he come up with Seungsik randomly asked someone to be his lover. The scenario is, Seungsik is looking at Chan and Sejun who are sitting on a bench and the two of them will signal Seungsik is someone is walking behind him and the person behind him is the one he will make a love confession to. If Seungsik gets rejected, which is mostly what will happen, he will try again. But if he gets rejected thrice. Then that’s it. Sejun knows it’s harsh but Seungsik is a logical thinker and he knows by mind and heart that he will be rejected because who will accept a random stranger’s love confession. Seungsik made this punishment as a motivation to study harder next time for their bet.   
  


Seungsik is now standing for 3 minutes. Few students are around since it’s past lunch time and too early for dismissal, unless you have vacant slots, but students rather go to cafeteria, library or cafés outside their university. Chan spotted someone is approaching and he taps Sejun’s shoulder. Both of them got flustered when the person walks closer and closer to Seungsik. Sejun nods at Seungsik meaning that the person is close enough. Seungsik took a deep breathe in before he turned around.   
  


With his eyes shut close and head down he nervously said “I like you. Do you want me to be your boyfriend?”   
  


There was a minute of silence. Seungsik decides to open his eyes and saw a white sneakers. He thought that the probability of him confessing to a boy is high. He prepared himself to be punched or something. He slowly looked up and saw a familiar face. With the boy’s iconic resting face, he looks at Seungsik who is blushing. Seungsik cannot read what the boy is thinking.   
  


“I’m sorry. I know it’s weird.” Seungsik said as he fix his eyeglasses. “Random stranger, saying this is totally weird, I understand that you want to punch me or something.” Seungsik said smiling awkwardly.

”Who would thought of punching an angelic face like yours?” Seungsik eyes became wide open because of this. “You look cute looking like that.” The boy chuckle, which made Seungsik even flustered than he was seconds ago. “So, you like me?” He asked and Seungsik nods unconsciously then shook his. This gesture made the boy in front him laugh. Seungsik’s head is full of thoughts right now that he cannot process. “I’m right, you ARE cute.” He then ruffles Seungsik’s hair. “As for you being my boyfriend, I wouldn’t really mind having a cute angel as boyfriend.” He paused for a while and Seungsik is anticipating on what he will say next. “But, how about going out on some dates first, then let’s decide after. Deal?” Seungsik doesn’t know why he nods. Maybe because he was captivated by the face of the man in front of him. “That’s great then!” He pulled out his phone and handed it to Seungsik who is now confused. The man chuckle because Seungsik is giving him another cute facial expression. “Type in your number.” Seungsik immediately grabs the phone and typed in his number. He then handed the phone back. The man types something and after few seconds, Seungsik felt his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, it was an unknown number. “That’s my number, save it.” The man ended the call. “I’m Han Seungwoo, by the way.”

”I know.” Seungsik said in a low voice but Seungwoo heard it clearly. Seungwoo is not shock to hear Seungsik saying that he knows his name.

”So you know my name.” Seungwoo then gently pats Seungsik’s head then his hands went down to the younger’s cheek. Caressing it while smiling softly. Seungsik can’t help but close his eyes and feel the warm hand on his cheek. Their moment was interrupted when they heard someone calls Seungwoo’s name. They both looked at the person who called Seungwoo. “I guess that’s my cue.” Seungwoo said still smiling at Seungsik. “I’ll call you later, Seungsik.” Seungwoo said before kissing Seungsik’s forehead leaving the younger in shock as he walks toward his friend.

Chan and Sejun runs toward Seungsik immediately. “What was that?!?” Sejun said who is also shocked by all the things he witnessed.

”Did the ‘Han Seungwoo’ just kiss you on your forehead?” Chan who is looking at the frozen Seungsik then looking at the back of Seungwoo who is walking away from where they are.   
  


Seungsik just nods. Still thoughts clouding his mind. He cannot process anything. He barely can he what Chan and Sejun are talking about. When he calmed down, they walked towards the bench where Chan and Sejun were sitting and he told them what happened. “He even knows my name. How in the world did he know my name?”

”Is that even important? He just said he wouldn’t mind YOU being HIS boyfriend.” Sejun said still processing everything Seungsik said. “He is THE Han Seungwoo. He asked you to go out on dates. Everyone will get jealous.”

”But is it really a good idea?” Chan asked with a concerned tone. “I mean yes, he is indeed a great catch, but what will his groupies do to Seungsik if the word gets out?”

”Groupies?”

”Seungwoo has fan base on this university, and some of them are really mean.” Sejun informed Seungsik. Of course Seungwoo has that group of fans since he their university’s star soccer player who can sing, dance and rap. He also has handsome face, tho everyone thinks that he is hard to approach because he rarely smiles. That’s why Seungsik is so flustered when he smiled at him, he even laugh.  
  


“But don’t worry, if it’s Seungwoo we are talking about, he won’t let anything happen to Seungsik.” Chan said. Seungwoo is known for being protective of his friends or someone who is close and precious to him.

After some time thinking, he thought that maybe, Seungwoo didn’t really mean anything he said to him. How can a famous guy like Han Seungwoo, knows and agrees with a nerdy bookworm like Kang Seungsik. He didn’t entertain the thought anymore, at least, the punishment for their bet is done and it doesn’t matter if Seungwoo will contact him or not.

💙💛

Seungsik is now at his dorm. He is now writing his paper for one of his major subject. He doesn’t want to procrastinate so he is starting now even if he still has weeks before the deadline. His phone rings and looks who is calling him at this time because he know it wouldn’t be Chan or Sejun. He was shock to the see the caller’s name. He composed himself before answering.   
  


“Hello?”

**”Hi, Seungsik.”**

”Seungwoo.”

**”Are you sleeping already? Did I wake you up?”**

”No. I was writing my paper.”

**”I see. I’m sorry for disturbing —-“**

“You’re not disturbing me, Seungwoo.”  
  


Seungsik heard a chuckle from the other line.

**”Can you open you video? I want to see you.”**

”Ok. Wait a sec.”

**”Hmm, are you going to put some lip tint on before turning the video on?”**

Seungwoo teased earning Seungsik’s grunts.

”No. I’m just gonna fix my messy hair to look presentable.”

**”I bet you’ll still look like an angel despite having messy hair.”**

”Stop it.”

Seungsik protested as he opens his video. He blushed as soon as he saw Seungwoo on his screen. He’s wearing a black tank top and his biceps are showing.

**”Are you ok, angel?”**

Seungsik choke hearing the pet name Seungwoo gave him. Seungwoo then laughs.

**”You’re so cute.”**

”I’m not.”

Seungsik said, pouting.

**”Yes, you are baby. And please don’t pout your lips. I might not be able to control myself and kiss right away.”**

”Hey. What are you saying? People might think you like me.”

**”Let them think that way. It’s not wrong tho.”**

Seungsik is caught off guard while Seungwoo giggles.

**”Yes, Seungsik. I really really like you. Are you surprised? I know you’re still processing the fact that I know you. Sorry for revealing all these to you in one day.”**

”At least you know. You should slow down sometimes. I cannot process everything in one day.”

Seungsik said as he rolls his eyes which Seungwoo still thinks a cute gesture of Seungsik so he laughs endearingly.

**”I’m sorry. I was really surprised when you suddenly confess. I know at some point that it’s part of your bet with your friends, I still get a chance to talk to you finally. I won’t have to think of lame excuses to talk to you.”**

”How did you know that it’s a bet?”

**”Let’s just say I’ve been watching from a distance.”**

”Why?”

**”I already told you. I like you, Seungsik.”**

Seungsik is still unconvinced and it shows. He is very transparent with his facial expressions, unlike Seungwoo.

**”Why won’t you believe me baby?”**

“Because you’re HAN SEUNGWOO and I’m just Kang Seungsik.”

**”You’re not JUST Kang Seungsik. You ARE KANG SEUNGSIK. My Seungsik.”**

Seungsik got choked again and blushed.

”Stop it. Did you eat too much sugar today? Or even cheese?” Seungwoo laugh wholeheartedly. “And please stop it. I might start to believe you.”

**”Just believe and trust me, Seungsik. Now I’ve this chance, I won’t screw this up and let go of you.”**

”Whatever.”

Seungsik is out of words. Of course, he is still doubtful. There’s a probability of Seungwoo just saying this because he’s bored and he looks fun to become his past time. He will not take his confession seriously.

**”If you’re thinking I’m just bored and making you a past time, shrug it off Kang Seungsik.”**

”How did you——“

**”You’re expression is too transparent and you’re mumbling too much means you’re thinking opposite possibilities.”**

”Stop reading me like an open book. It’s not fair!” Seungsik protested. “While I can’t decipher your thoughts.”

**”That’s because I’ve been looking at you for too long that’s why I can read like an open book. Do you want to read like me an open book too?”**

Seungsik nods enthusiastically that made Seungwoo laugh again with his heart.   
  


**“Let’s go on dates, then. Take your time to get to know so you’ll realize that I’m being serious about you.”**

This isn’t a bad deal so Seungsik just nods.

”Fine.”

**”I’ll see you tomorrow then? I’ll pick you up at the university. It’s my free day tomorrow.”**

”My class ends at 4 tomorrow.”

**”It’s settled then.”  
**

Seungsik hums.

**”Good night, my angel.”**

”Good night Seungwoo.”

The video call ended. Seungsik is now laying on his bed still thinking and processing all that happened today. He has lots of questions for Seungwoo. This was to be a punishment. His confession this afternoon was supposed to be a punishment for loosing a bet but it feels like he won something instead. And the mere fact that he is confused if it is him who did the love confession or is it Seungwoo who he supposed to confessed to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanfic~ 💕 I’m gonna cross one out of my prompts 🙈
> 
> I still don’t know how many chapters this will get but I have rough draft for 3 chapters.


	2. Coffee, Date And Groupies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo likes bitter americano while Seungsik likes sweet caramel macchiato.

“Seriously Kang Seungsik? You’re going on a date with THE Han Seungwoo looking like that?” Sejun said as he eyed Seungsik up and down looking disgusted.

”Give him a break Sejun.” Chan said as he drink his cider.

”It’s his very FIRST date in his entire life, I don’t want him to bum it.” Sejun said as he rolls his eyes.

”Hey!!! It’s not that bad!” Seungsik defended himself as he eat his waffle.

”Yeah right!” Sejun said sarcastically. “You have a lot of shirts in your closet and you choose to wear a black shirt with a puppy print today.” 

”It looks cute.” Chan said enthusiastically.

”See?!? Even Chan said it’s cute!” Seungsik pouts.

”What is wrong with you people?!?” Sejun can’t help but do a facepalm. “He needs to impress Seungwoo!” Sejun said out of frustration. Sejun got up and grab Seungsik’s arms guiding him to stand up. “This won’t do! I have spare shirts on my locker.”

The three of them are now in front of Sejun’s locker. Chan and Seungsik is looking at how Sejun’s serious face as he choose a shirt for Seungsik. After minutes of self deliberation, Sejun settled with a white shirt with a green print on the left side and he also handed a denim shirt to Seungsik. “Go to the restroom and change into this shirt, then put the denim on and don’t button it up, understood?”

”Yeah yeah! Whatever.” Seungsik answered lazily. He grabs the clothes and went to the restroom. After few minutes, he went back to the locker area. Sejun scanned him from head to toe.

”It feels like there’s still something wrong....” he said as he continue to scan Seungsik.

”Maybe it’s the glasses.” Chan said which made Sejun turn to him then look back to Seungsik.

”Sometimes, you are a good help Chan.” Sejun pats Chan shoulder as a sign of thanks. “You wear contact lenses right? Let’s get rid of your eyeglasses.”

”I do. But you know it’s not advisable, right? Unless I really have to.” Seungsik said which made Sejun realized the situation Seungsik is in.

”I forgot. Well, I guess you look better now.” Now, let’s go to our room.” Sejun ordered the two as he walks pass them. Chan and Seungsik just look at each and obey their strawberry friend.

When they reach their room, Seungsik and Chan sat on their usual spot while Sejun went to their classmate, asking for something. The girl handed Sejun a pouch and he smile as he say his thanks. He walks towards where Seungsik and Chan are.

”Now, the last step. Let me cast my magic on you.” Sejun then pull out something out of the pouch which made the two flinch.

”I’ll pray for your soul Kang Seungsik.” Chan said as he watch Sejun do something on Seungsik’s face.

After 15 minutes, Sejun is done with his master piece. Chan is shock to see the final product of Sejun’s magic and gave Sejun a two thumbs up and a slow clap. Seungsik wasn’t able to look at his face because their professor already entered the room for their class.

💙💛

Seungsik is packing his things when his phone vibrated. It was a message from Seungwoo.

Seungwoo: Good day, my angel. I’m already here in front. Are you done with your class?

Seungsik: Yes. I’m just packing my things.

Seungwoo: Do you want me to pick you up in your classroom?

Seungsik: No need. I’m about to get out of the room. Give me 5 minutes.

Seungwoo: Don’t rush, baby. I don’t mind waiting for you. See you ❤️

Seungsik almost trip when he saw the heart emoji. He felt his face heat up a little. He put his phone back in his pocket. And continue to walk down the hallway. As he walks, he can’t help but notice some student looking at him while whispering and some are squealing.   
  


_“Who is he?”_

_”Which department is he from?”_

_”I didn’t know we have a cutie like this.”_

_”Is he a transfer student?”_

_”Oh my god! He looks so cute!”_

_”How come we never notice this cutie before?”_

Seungsik can hear some of their words but choose to ignore it. He is becoming more and more nervous. He is now near the front gate of their university. He saw a familiar figure standing beside a car. Because of his poor eyesight despite wearing glasses, he is still unsure if that figure is Seungwoo or not. So he pull out his phone and dial Seungwoo’s number.

**”Angel? What’s the problem?”**

”Uhmmm.... I just want to ask where exactly are you? I’m almost near the front gate. And you know that I have bad eyesight.”

**”I’m literally in front of the front gate, standing next to my car.”**

”I see. I’m right then, that’s you wearing a black leather jacket and black shirt inside”

**”Yup, that’s me. How come I don’t see you?”**

”I’m literally walking in front of you.”

Seungsik said then he ended the call as he is now in front of Seungwoo who is looking, or staring, at him with his mouth slightly open.

”Hey.” Seungsik greets him awkwardly. He notice Seungwoo’s stare and he got shy right away. “I look weird, don’t I?” Seungwoo is still in awe, unable to answer Seungsik. “Sejun put some make up on my face. I know I would look weird, I should’ve stop him.”

Seungwoo shook his head. “No, angel. You don’t look weird.” Seungwoo said as he came back to his senses. “You look amazing, it stunned me for a minute there.” Seungwoo’s hand immediately go up to Seungsik’s cheek. “You look even prettier with make-up on.” Seungwoo said as he gently caresses Seungsik’s cheek. “If I can’t hold myself back today, are you going to hate me?” Seungwoo asked which made Seungsik confuse. “You’re so pretty today, that I want to hug and kiss you right here and now.” Seungwoo confessed which made Seungsik eyes widened and be shocked by Seungwoo’s sudden confession. “But I don’t want to scare you away. So I’ll hold it back. I’ll wait patiently for you, Seungsik.”

💙💛

Seungsik is sitting quietly on the passenger seat next to Seungwoo while the other’s attention is on the road. Seungsik doesn’t know what to say or ask. He doesn’t know if he will start some small talks with Seungwoo or not. In the end, he just looks outside the window and occasionally stares at Seungwoo, who is nervously driving without the other boy knowing. Seungwoo clears his throat to get Seungsik’s attention. 

”Where do you want to go?” Seungwoo asks Seungsik, looking at him when they stop at a traffic light.

”Hmm...” Seungsik pause for a second. “Anywhere is fine actually, but....” Seungsik looks down to his fingers while fiddling them. “I have an exam tomorrow in one of my major, so I thought going to a café or something to study...” He said hesitantly without looking at Seungwoo who stayed quiet. He waited for the other to say something, since he didn’t get any, he continued. “I know it’s boring... I’m boring... so we can just go wherever you want.” He looks up to Seungwoo and gave him a weak smile. 

”Alright!” Seungwoo smiled at Seungsik then went back to his steering wheel as the traffic light turns green.

The ride was full of smiles and laughter. Seungwoo started the conversation and asks questions about Seungsik. About his college life and friends. Seungsik did the same. As time passes by, Seungsik starts to feel comfortable around Seungwoo just like how it feels like with Chan and Sejun.

Seungwoo parked his car and Seungsik looks outside then looks at Seungwoo. Shocked. “What are we doing here?” He asked.

”You said you wanted to go to a café, so here we are.” Seungwoo said as he unbuckle his seatbelt. He attempts to open his car door but Seungsik grabs his arms.

”Why?” Seungsik asked again. Confused. “I said we can go anywhere you like.” Seungsik said looking intently at Seungwoo’s eyes. “Why did you drive us here?”

Seungwoo reposition himself. Now he is slightly facing Seungsik. “Yeah, you said we can go anywhere I like.” Seungwoo said as he reach for Seungsik’s hand then he looks at Seungsik. “I want to go where you want to go.” Seungsik eyes got wider. Seungwoo then kiss the back of the palm of Seungsik which made his eyes even wider than it is few seconds ago. Seungwoo smiles when he saw the blush on Seungsik’s cheeks. “Let’s go now.” He said and the other boy just nod, still in shock by the gestures of Seungwoo.

Seungwoo immediately went out of the car as Seungsik unbuckle his seatbelt. Seungwoo open the car door for Seungsik, this small gesture made Seungsik blush again. But Seungwoo didn’t stop there. As soon as Seungsik got out of the car, Seungwoo reach for his hand and grab it. “If you don’t like it or you feel uncomfortable, you can let go.” Seungwoo said waiting for Seungsik’s answer but he is just staring at their hands. “Are you ok with this?” Seungsik nods slowly, still looking at their hands. “That’s great then!” Seungwoo exclaimed as he intertwines his fingers, filling the gaps between Seungsik’s fingers.

They walk together going to the entrance of the café when Seungsik finally speak. “What if...” Seungsik said hesitantly which made Seungwoo stop his track. “What if... someone from our university sees us? What if someone spread something malicious about you? What about your reputation?”

Seungwoo sigh before pulling Seungsik closer. “Let them be. Let them see this.” Seungwoo said as he cups Seungsik’s face with his free hand. “I don’t care about that ‘reputation’ you are talking about.”

”But...” Seungsik looks at Seungwoo who is now looking at him gently. “But you’re THE Han Seungwoo. And I’m JUST Kang Seungsik.” He said as he bite his lower lip because he continues. “We don’t make a good pair.” He said before looking down.

Seungwoo sighed again for the second time. “Listen to me angel.” Seungwoo grabs Seungsik’s chin and made him look at him again. “I don’t care about being THAT Han Seungwoo, or you being THAT Kang Seungsik. I just want to be Seungwoo, just Seungwoo who likes you, Seungsik.” Seungwoo smiles genuinely before kissing Seungsik’s forehead. “Don’t let other people words bother you. I’m happy being with you, the way your hand perfectly fits mine.” They both look their hands at the same time. ”And that’s all that matters.” Seungwoo said which made Seungsik get a little emotional. “Aigoooo! My Seungsik is about to cry.” Seungwoo teased as he chuckles. Seungsik hits him lightly on his chest. “Don’t overthink too much, baby. Just let them be jealous of you.” Seungwoo then winked at Seungsik before continuing to enter the café.

They are now in front of the counter waiting for their turn. “What do you want, baby?” 

”Iced caramel macchiato with lots of whip cream.” Seungsik answered enthusiastically. Seungwoo can see twinkle in his eyes which made him giggle at how cute Seungsik looks right now.

”Aigoooo. My Seungsik has a sweet tooth.” Seungwoo teased as he laugh which made Seungsik pout.

”It’s better than bitter americano you’re gonna order.” Seungsik rolls his eyes.

”Hmmm, so you know my order huh?” Seungwoo smirked which made Seungsik a little annoyed, in a good way.

”Yeah, like every time we were in the same café near our university, you always order americano. EVERY SINGLE TIME.” Seungsik said in an ‘as-a-matter-of-fact’ tone.

”So you’ve been watching me all this time?”

”That’s not the point here. My god! You’re so annoying Seungwoo.”

”I am YOUR annoying Seungwoo.” Seungwoo can’t help but laugh. He really finds Seungsik adorably cute when he’s annoyed. 

Seungsik was about to say something but it was their turn to order. “One iced americano and one iced caramel macchiato with whip cream.” Seungwoo said. He felt that Seungsik held his hand tightly which made him look at the boy beside him. Seungsik look like he is pleading for something, then it hits Seungwoo. He chuckle before looking at the barista again. “Lots of whip cream, please.” Seungwoo looks at Seungsik again. “Do you want to order a slice of cake?” Seungsik nods his head fondly. “And a slice of blueberry cheesecake, too.”

They spent the next 3 hours together in the café. Seungsik was busy studying while Seungwoo was busy annoying Seungsik, which Seungsik doesn’t mind. He likes it to be exact. He likes the way Seungwoo looks at him. The way Seungwoo pokes his cheeks and sides. The moment Seungwoo starts to reach for his hand and slowly intertwine their fingers together. And how Seungwoo put his head on Seungsik’s shoulder. 

Seungwoo drove Seungsik back to his apartment. It’s 15 minutes past 8 in the evening when they arrived. Seungsik is unbuckling his seatbelt when Seungwoo decided to speak.

”Thank you for today, angel.” He said with a smile on his face.

Seungsik giggles which Seungwoo thinks very cute. “I think I should be the one thanking you.” Seungsik looks at the other. “Thank you the treat. For accompanying me today. It was fun.” He also smiles at Seungwoo.

”I’m glad you had fun.” Seungwoo clears his throat before continuing. “Do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow?” Seungsik shook his head. “Really?” Seungwoo’s face brightens up and Seungsik just giggle. “What time is your first class tomorrow?”

”I have 9am class tomorrow.”

”I’ll pick you up by 8 then.” Seungwoo said which made Seungsik a little confuse.

”Don’t you think that’s too early?” 

”I have 1 hour morning practice at 6:30 tomorrow. I’ll pick you up here after that then let’s have breakfast together.” Seungwoo said and Seungsik just nods. Seungwoo then kisses Seungsik’s forehead. “See you tomorrow then.” 

”Yeah, see you. And drive safely.” Seungsik reminds Seungwoo before going out of the car.

”Good night, angel.”

”Good night, Seungwoo.”

💙💛

Seungsik yawns as he waits for Seungwoo to arrive. He received a message from Seungwoo 5 minutes ago that he was on his way to pick Seungsik up. He got up and looks at himself through the mirror. He checks his attire for today. He is wearing a white long sleeves shirt, sleeves folded until his elbows, with a loose black tie, black pants and white sneakers. He picks up the cherry lip balm that Sejun gave him months ago and put some on his lips which leave a red tint on his lips. He heard a knock on his door and he quickly picks up his bag and walks towards the door. As soon as he opens it, he saw the boy he was waiting for wearing a black loose tee and jeans with white sneakers. 

”Good morning, angel.” Seungwoo greeted him with a big smile on his face.

”Good morning, Seungwoo.” Seungsik replied with a pink blush on his cheeks.

”Shall we?” Seungwoo asked to which Seungsik nods. He reached for the other boy’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Seungsik was caught off guard. But ever since yesterday, he seems to be used to Seungwoo’s touch.

”Ehheyy.... aren’t you taking advantage of me?” Seungsik asked faking his annoyance.

”Why? You don’t like it?” Seungwoo asked with a big grin on his face. He can feel that Seungsik likes it too, but too shy to admit. “I think that you do.” Seungwoo then pull Seungsik closer and whisper, “You don’t need to hold back, Seungsikie.” 

Seungsik’s cheeks become redder than it is minutes ago. He rolls his eyes to his blush. “Whatever.” That’s the only thing came out of his mouth.

They had their breakfast near their university. It was a simple breakfast, sandwich and coffee. Seungsik can’t help but be conscious of the eyes looking at them, specially when they enter their university. Seungsik told Seungwoo that’s he’s not comfortable holding his hand inside their university premises. Instead, Seungwoo occasionally wrapping his arm around Seungsik’s shoulder or waist, which caught some attention from the students.

”We’re here.” Seungsik said as soon as they reach his room. Seungwoo just nod and look behind him. He saw Seungsik’s friends and classmates looking at their direction. He thought of something. He then looks at Seungsik and smile.

”I’ll pick you up later during lunch, ok?” Seungwoo said and the other just nod. Seungwoo leans forward. Seungsik was surprised when he felt Seungwoo’s lips touch his forehead. His eyes widened because of shock. “Don’t miss me too much, angel.” Seungwoo turns around after that leaving Seungsik still standing in front of his room’s back door.

Chan and Sejun immediately run towards him. “WHAT WAS THAT?!?!!” Chan exclaimed. Even though his voice is loud enough for other students in the other building to hear, it didn’t knock any senses back to Seungsik.

”Tell me. Are you two officially dating?” Sejun asked while shaking Seungsik’s shoulders but he got no response. “Hello! Earth to Seungsik!!!” 

”I think we lost connection with him Sejun.” Chan said while faking his tears.

”Is this the Han Seungwoo effect?” Sejun said and upon hearing Seungwoo’s name, Seungsik immediately snaps out of his thought. Surprised that Chan and Sejun is with him now. “I guess the password is Seungwoo’s name huh?” Sejun teased which made Seungsik blush only upon hearing the boy’s name.

”Shut it Sejun.” Seungsik rolls his eyes and started to walk towards his seat. He can feel the stares of his classmate. 

Chan and Sejun followed him. “Soooooo....” Sejun started as soon as he sat down. “Are you two... boyfriends now?”

”After 21 years, Seungsik finally got a man. I’m so happy.” Chan said while tapping Seungsik’s back.

”Stop it.” Seungsik said while removing Chan’s hand. “No were not boyfriends.” Seungsik said looking at Sejun. “He just like teasing me, that’s all.”

”Hmmm, I don’t think that’s the case.” Sejun said, unconvinced.

”Believe whatever you want to believe, Im Sejun.” Seungsik said lazily. He doesn’t want to argue anymore. When Sejun was about to say something, their profession walked in.

Seungsik is done with his second class and now it’s his lunch time. He was busy fixing his things when he felt his phone vibrated.He checked his phone and it was a message. A familiar name appeared on the screen which made him smile.

Seungwoo: I’m sorry I can’t pick you up at your room baby. My couch is looking for me. I’ll head to the gym first. It won’t take long. Wait for me at the cafeteria, ok?

Seungsik: Ok. I’ll wait for you there then. 

Seungwoo: I’m really sorry. It’ll only take 15 minutes, I promise. :(

Seungsik giggles as he can imagine Seungwoo’s face just by reading his message.

Seungsik: You don’t need to rush. I’ll be with my friends, don’t worry.

Seungwoo: Got it. Can’t wait to see you baby 😘

Seungsik blushed when he read the last message and he felt something in his stomach turning upside down. Unsure what is this kind of feeling, he thought that maybe, he is just hungry.

The three of them, Seungsik, Chan and Sejun are happily talking about what Sejun did yesterday when he found a cute stray dog along the street which he decided to adopt, when some group of girls approached their table. The three of them were confused. Before they could say something, a girl with too much make up on already pour his lemon juice over Seungsik. He was so shock that he cannot move an inch on his seat. Sejun is the first one to stand up.

”WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU CLOWN?!?” Sejun shouted. He is furious right now.

”Shut up! This is none of your business, dweeb.” Another girl said as they restrained Sejun, holding him tightly.

”It doesn’t mean that you’re all girls we’re not gonna punch your ugly faces.” Chan said calmly but you can sense danger in his tone. He was about to stand up when he felt some arms restraining him. They’re not strong, but they are so many of them. 

The girl with too much make up grabs Seungsik’s hair and pulling it strongly. Seungsik whine. “How dare you go after our Seungwoo, nerd?” Seungsik was unable to answer because of the pain. Then he felt a hand slaps his cheek. “You’re not even his boyfriend, why are you lurking around him?” Another hand hits his cheek. “I’m telling you, stay away from our Seungwoo.” Hearing the “our Seungwoo” the second time seems to spark something inside Seungsik. He’s in pain but he found himself smirking.

”YOUR SEUNGWOO?” He fake his laugh. “I bet he doesn’t even know you exist.” He grabs the hand pulling his hair and brush it off with full force. He stood up, looking at the girl while smirking. “Are you jealous? Because you know that even if you try hundreds and thousands of times, he will not look at you.” The girl in front of him is going feral. The girl push him strongly which made him fall on the ground. The girl bend down.

”Don’t think highly of yourself....” she said before leaning closer. “You remind him of someone he misses the most...” she whispered “Or maybe he could be just playing with you.” She said while laughing annoyingly. What the girl said made Seungsik think. Do I look like someone he know? Do I remind him of his past lover? Does he think I’m just a pass time? A play time because Seungwoo is bored. He started to doubt everything.

”WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???” Seungsik heard a familiar voice behind him. The girl in front of him stood up. Shaking and afraid.

”Seungwoo.... we.... I just —-“ Seungwoo didn’t let her finish. He just glared at him and pick Seungsik up.

Seungsik is still not back to his sense, when he did, Seungwoo and him are in Seungwoo’s club room. Seungwoo made him sit down on the sofa, locking the door and reaching for the first aid kit. “I’m sorry, angel. I shouldn’t let you alone.” Seungwoo said as he cleans Seungsik bruises on his elbow and knee. “I’ll make sure this won’t happen again. I promise.” After cleaning his wounds and putting band aid on it, Seungwoo sits next to Seungsik on the sofa. “Tell me. What did they say to you?” Seungwoo asked but Seungsik is still not answering just looking into space. “Baby....” He called as he touch his hand gently.

”Seungwoo.....” Seungsik finally speaks up.

  
“Let’s stop this.....” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took a while to post an update~  
> Hope you enjoyed it 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~ 💕
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this 😊


End file.
